Cathal Moran
Personal Details Nationality: Irish Year of Birth: 1655ish Emraced: 1690ish Known Aliases: Cillian Moran, Confessor Moran, Connor Moran Camarilla Status: Recognised, Talented Malkavian Status: Wise Current years Cathal showed up to Court during the Masquerade Ball in October of 1879 and promptly offended prominent members of court by using the politically incorrect term "Cainite" rather than the proper society term "Kindred". When asked by the assembled Tremere, during a conversation about another topic, why this was he explained that he was endeavouring to use the term established in the treaty of Thorns because he did not like the term Kindred which was not used during his early years. Not that he's quite that old, but that his sire was and he learned it before coming to Great Britain. Cathal speaks freely of his time in Ireland, growing up somewhere in the west, joining a rebel army in his youth. From there, less freely, of being ghouled and eventually Embraced in Ireland because of his training with the rebellion. His sire was an Anarch Catholic Irishman, so he spent quite some time equating the Vampire Condition with being Anarch. He visited small Anarch meetings and eventually even a Barony, but by then he was 60 years embraced and only then for the first time meeting a Camarilla non-Anarch vampire. Largely, he is agnostic on the movement's policies. He is an Anarch because he was Embraced and raised by an Anarch. The philosophies, such that they exist for the movement on the whole, are lofty and worthy if a little unlikely owing to human nature, but it is good to aspire to things. He moved to Scotland some time last century with his Sire, to preemptively preserve the masquerade lest they be recognised. They spent the best part of the time between then and 1820 in monastic life, showing up to the occasional Glasgow event to let everyone know they were alive and be sociable. He will freely speak of his Catholic faith, never seeking to convert merely to willingly clear up any of the misconceptions that the British published in those weird magazines a century or three before. No, we don't worship Saints; no we don't eat babies; you know... we're just like you except this dogma. We're even happy to be British citizens, for the most part, and sure isn't Dublin the second city of the empire. He's suitably versed on matters of the articles of faith, but not the dogma. He's not a priest, after all, and the dogma is for them to worry about. When asked by the Prince if he could prove that he does not worsthip Caine, he said that while he could not prove that he was not a Caine worshipper it was only because it's impossible to prove a negative. He denied Caine as any form of deity or messiah, as anything more than a figure from Biblical History and eschewed, formally, any worship of Caine as foolish at best, dangerous at worst. At no point does he veer away from decrying, as foolish, the worship or veneration of Caine. Somewhat paradoxically, he is often seen carrying a well maintained longsword, though there are signs of its recent use. He is also known to run a fighting club, "The Edinburrough Traditional Stadium" where kine resolve conflicts for sport and profit and with no delusions of grandeur. There's a working forge attached, so Kindred should let him know they're intending on attending. The knife fights are refereed, but the refs don't get close and occasionally accidents they do happen, but there are miraculously few deaths. He has let it be known that any Kindred in good Standing with the Court that he is available for private tuition or for friendly duelling, and is rumoured to have an outstanding wager with a member of the Edinburough court to be resolved by duel. Category:PC Category:Anarch Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Camarilla